


Sunday

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tends to wake up feeling goofy of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

Danny tends to wake up feeling goofy of late – a little sore, muscles stiff, spine fused with the mattress, Steve spilling over him. They end up like this more often than not, Danny on his back, Steve at his side, a leg hooked over Danny's thigh, a hand on Danny's chest. Sometimes Steve's head's on a pillow, sometimes he's sleeping on Danny, and Danny, for his part, tends wake up with a hand at the back of Steve's neck, or with his fingers tangled up in Steve's hair. Danny stirs – he can't help it; he wakes and he wants to feel the drag of Steve's body against his own, the rasp of hair and scratch of stubble, the chase of Steve's breath across his skin. Steve grumbles softly, and Danny feels it every place they touch, turns his face with his eyes still closed, exhales gently. Beside him, Steve hums.

He's happy – happier yet when Steve sighs and stretches, when he drags his nose across Danny's cheek and closed-mouth kisses him, when he slides his thigh against Danny's thigh. "Morning," Danny whispers, and Steve slides a hand across Danny's belly, thumbs his hip bone, presses his lips to the pulse at Danny's throat. Danny ghosts his hand down Steve's long spine, grazes the cleft of his ass with a finger, and when Steve swears softly Danny can't help but smile, sleepy but hard now as Steve bites very gently at the curve of his shoulder, as he shifts to lie easily between Danny's thighs.

They move because they have to, because their bodies know how to fit together, because there's a warm, slick heat building low in Danny's belly, and Steve's making soft noises as he rolls his hips down. Steve links their fingers, presses their hands into the pillow beside Danny's head, and Danny's still this side of waking, still slow and clumsy and sleep-soft and dazed, but it's good like this, phenomenal, even, and he loves Steve so hard that his heart can't help squeezing, and he tilts his hips to meet him, comes with a shiver, arches his back with a low, helpless moan.

"God, _Danny_ ," Steve murmurs, and he sounds completely wrecked, like watching Danny come almost hurts him, and then he's coming too. It's such a mess, and it's Sunday, and it's everything, and Danny smiles – feels wrung out and glad.

Steve shifts above him, kisses his face.


End file.
